


Надеюсь, ты меня слышишь

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже после смерти Курт остаётся единственным иксменом, с которым Логан может говорить откровенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надеюсь, ты меня слышишь

Когда Логан заново отстраивал школу для одарённых подростков, он изменил в ней всё, кроме одного элемента. Передовые технологии Ши'Ар и помощь Дедлока из будущего помогли сделать новую школу более защищённой и самодостаточной: иные источники питания, Опасная комната теперь была всюду, даже в туалете, часть корпусов зависли в воздухе на реактивных двигателях, и, конечно, сама земля защищала это место — Кракоа, удивительный мутант-остров.

Внешне школа имени Джин Грей была мало чем похожа на свою предшественницу: вместо архитектурного памятника конца XIX века теперь стоял целый комплекс зданий в футуристическом стиле. Каждый корпус олицетворял собой безопасность и будущее, каким оно должно было быть в идеальном мире, где мутанты могли бы свободно находиться среди людей.

Но была одна постройка, которая бы ярко выделялась на фоне всех этих зданий из стекла и металла, не будь скрыта в садах за школой: маленькая, неприметная католическая часовня, когда-то уже стоявшая на этом самом месте, потом разрушенная, и вот снова восстановленная из обломков по желанию Росомахи.

Рядом со школой находился действующий католический костёл, и в этой часовне не было такой уж сильной необходимости, но Логан не мог себе позволить забыть о ней.

Ведь когда-то эту часовню собственными руками построил Курт Вагнер, один из его лучших друзей и, пожалуй, величайший из Людей Икс.

В первую неделю работы школы у Логана было слишком много хлопот, чтобы навестить часовню: одна только ментальная выходка Квайра стоила ему целой недели жизни. Но когда наконец-то свободная минутка появилась, он, измученный и измождённый, первым делом поспешил в этот уголок уединения.  
Тихо притворив за собой дверь, чтобы никто ему здесь не помешал, Логан медленно прошёл до алтаря и, присев на первую скамью, неловко заговорил:

— Чтоб я знал, как это вообще принято… Слышишь ли ты там меня, да и существуешь ли ты вовсе? — он замолчал, ухмыляясь собственной глупости. Разговаривать с невидимым собеседником казалось абсолютно неразумным, но Логан был слишком сильно вымотан как с физической, так и с эмоциональной стороны. В прошлом, когда случалось оказаться в подобной ситуации, он шёл к своему единственному другу, слова которого чудодейственным способом возвращали надежду.

Логан очень ценил эту дружбу с Куртом. В этом синем чертёнке с улыбкой дьявола и душой ангела он видел истинного иксмена: с чистым сердцем и благими намерениями. Лучшего из них. Тогда как себя Логан всегда считал худшим и попросту недостойным собственного звания.

Он убивал так много и так жестоко, что в его душе уже не осталось не запятнанных кровью мест. Однако Курт продолжал отчаянно верить в его искупление, в то, что он на самом деле не так плох, как хочет думать. Возможно, именно поэтому Логан не столько скорбел по ушедшему другу, сколько сожалел об их последнем разговоре. О том, что не было времени объясниться перед Куртом, рассказать, почему Сила Икс должна была существовать и, что более важно, почему она должна была убивать.

Курт погиб с мыслями, что его лучший друг — убийца и чудовище, душе которого предстоит вечно гореть в аду. И это была его, Логана, вина.

Набравшись решимости, Логан продолжил:

— Эльф, — он запнулся, всё ещё не веря в то, что всё же это делает. — Верил в тебя, и я подумал... — всё-таки не выдержав, Логан поднялся на ноги и в сердцах бросил в сторону алтаря: — Да к чёрту всё это дерьмо!

Он уже дошёл до дверей, когда вновь остановился как вкопанный. Острая необходимость поговорить с Куртом, как в старые добрые времена, загнала его сюда, в эту маленькую часовню, что стояла немым напоминанием о нём. И Логан не мог покинуть это место без разговора. Сколь бы глупой ему ни казалась эта затея, он не мог просто выкинуть это желание из своей головы.

— Один только чёрт знает, как же мне тебя не хватает, приятель, — устало потерев глаза, пробормотал Логан и, вернувшись к скамье, снова уселся перед алтарём. — Я хочу извиниться, Эльф. Не за убийства, что я совершил в Силе Икс, и даже не за то, что втянул в это Икс. Вину за такое не искупить одними словами. Я же хочу извиниться за то, что скрывал всё это от тебя. Надеюсь, ты бы смог понять и простить, если бы у меня был шанс рассказать тебе, что я не горжусь этим. Я делал это для того, чтобы обеспечить нашим детям безопасность. Чтобы им самим не пришлось убивать, — вспомнив про Иди и приказ, отданный Саммерсом, Логан неосознанно сжал кулаки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел новую школу, чтобы мы стояли в составе преподавателей плечом к плечу. Тебе бы это понравилось, Эльф: если уж ты смог достучаться до меня, тебе бы не составило большого труда вразумить и этих детей.

Опустив голову, Логан одними губами улыбнулся ярким воспоминаниям об их с Куртом разговорах. Но это время умиротворения было недолгим — тяжёлые мысли снова закрались к нему в голову. Набравшись смелости признаться во всём самому себе, Логан снова представил перед собой лицо Курта и громко проговорил:

— Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты смог простить мне убийство Хоуп Саммерс.

— Какого чёрта тут происходит? — неожиданный резкий крик, донёсшийся от дверей часовни, заставил Логана вскочить со скамьи и оглянуться. В проёме стояла Китти Прайд, тяжело дыша от возмущения. — Ты что себе тут удумал, Логан? Убить маленькую девчонку только за то, что она родилась? — распаляясь всё больше, Китти быстро к нему подошла. — Бастион и его приспешники убили Курта, а не Хоуп! И даже не думай обвинять её хоть в чём-то: она не просила быть мессией мутантов точно так же, как никто из нас не просил о своих силах. Я скучаю по Курту не меньше твоего, но я не позволю тебе выстраивать какой-то совершенно бесчестный план мести, Логан. И я уверена, будь он жив, Курт бы со мной согласился.

— Я понимаю, что в смерти Эльфа нет её вины! — огрызнулся Логан, уворачиваясь от мстительных кулачков Прайд. — Но я не могу перестать думать: стоила ли она того? Что если все эти битвы и смерти, что если всё это — было зря?

— Логан, — чуть успокоившись, Китти заглянула ему прямо в глаза, положив руку на плечо. — Скотт верит, что Хоуп может спасти всех нас. Исправить этот ужас, сотворённый Алой Ведьмой. Ты же сам слышал: многие видят в ней нового Феникса, и с такой всеобъемлющей силой...

— Ей ничто не помешает уничтожить всё живое на Земле, — закончил он вместо неё. — Я хочу верить в мечту Скотта столь же сильно, как верю в мечту Ксавье, Китти, но не могу. Просто не могу.

Прайд хотела было по-дружески обнять Логана, но тот отмахнулся от неё, развернулся и, подойдя к алтарю, зажёг пару свечей

— Да, мы все знаем, сколь опасен Феникс, — он снова тихо заговорил: — Но, несмотря на это, многие всё же верят, что эта девчонка сможет его обуздать. И я с радостью стоял бы среди тех, кто считает её мессией, Китти. Но между мной и этими мутантами есть одна разница: если всё пойдет не так, не им быть её палачами.

Китти молчала. Теперь ей стал абсолютно понятен смысл слов Логана, из-за которых и разгорелся этот спор. Она была одной из тех, кто верил, что Хоуп Саммерс станет спасительницей для рода мутантов. Девочкой, покорившей Феникса. Но, в отличие от большинства, для Прайд это была не слепая вера в мечту Циклопа — просто она боялась даже думать о другом варианте развития событий. О том, когда вместо спасения Феникс принёс бы мутантам полное уничтожение. И если Китти могла игнорировать такую возможность, Логан не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.

— Этого не случится, — наконец-то вернув себе голос, заговорила Прайд.

— Об этом я и мо... хех, — упершись руками в алтарь, Логан усмехнулся себе под нос. — На это я и надеюсь, Китти. Но если всё пойдёт не так, я должен быть готов к тому, чтобы убить её.

— Я уверена, Курт бы это понял, — неожиданно обняв Логана со спины, тихо проговорила Китти. — И со временем он непременно простил бы тебя.


End file.
